Got You Carved Onto My Soul
by i-once-wrote-a-dream
Summary: "Isak, babe. This is me. This is the costume that speaks to my soul."


"You can't wear that." Even, his beautiful, sweet, Even, looks ghastly in that disgusting orange blob. He looks like a deformed traffic cone. Isak tells him as much, not holding back any of his distaste.

"Isak, babe. This is me. This is the costume that speaks to my soul." He looks completely serious, and for once Isak's Even intuition is telling him nothing. It's infuriating.

"Even you cannot wear a children's jack-o-lantern costume to the party. It's like. That is the costume your reputation dies in."

"My reputation can take the blow." Isak rolls his eyes, a smile fighting through his huffy facade, because Even has the uncanny ability to pull anything off. He looks kind of cute. "Unless it's your reputation you're worried about."

Even's eyes light up, a smirk that only means trouble for Isak settling on those full lips. "Scared no one's going to think you're tough, baby?" Isak holds his stance, but wants to break when Even steps close, the fluorescent orange foam pushing up against him. "Is that what it is? Afraid they'll find out you're the softest, sweetest boy alive?" He noses along Isak's cheek, fingers tracing his open mouth.

"I don't care what people thing. I do care that my man is literally wearing the worst costume to make out in. I can barely hold you." Even laughs, the sound booming from the proximity. They rest their foreheads together, Even still holding onto Isak's face.

"Hey guys, I found them. They're like, having weird geriatric sex in the back." They jump apart. Even's hand trails down to Isak's waist.

"Ev, my dude. That is the single ugliest costume I've ever seen. Shows off your legs nicely, though." He gives Magnus a high five, earning a sharp glare from Isak.

"Don't encourage him. Did you find what you were looking for?" Magnus lifts two -very full- baskets.

"Vilde didn't tell me to get all of it, but I figured I might as well pick up stuff that looks good in case she changes her mind." She wouldn't. This is their third year going as cats. It's a thing, apparently.

"Good idea, Mags." Even is a much better friend than Isak, and he's so glad for it. Isak is convinced he'd have lost them all after high school without Even.

"Are you sure you need that many mas-"

"Bro, why did you say that? I just had to explain to the staff that they weren't getting it on in their store." Jonas and Mikael round the corner, Mikael howling with laughter.

"What'd I say?"

"Nevermind that, are you guys seeing what Even's wearing?"

"That's a shitty costume, man. Like. You ass is hanging out the back." Isak is a little offended that everyone's ganging up on Even.

"It's not that bad, leave my guy alone." Even sputters, while the boys whoop around them. Honestly, they should be used to how grossly in love Isak and Even are at this point.

"You were just talking about how much you hated it." Isak rolls his eyes and waves his hand.

"Yeah, but you said it's your soul costume or whatever. I have to support that." Even's jaw drops a little, and the store goes silent.

"Woah." Jonas pulls Mikael and Magnus into another aisle.

"We're just gonna...yeah."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Isak is pulled against Even's chest, the familiar rhythm of his heart pounding against his ear. "Every time I think 'that's it, I'm as in love with him as I could ever be,' you pull some shit like this and I fall so much harder for you." Isak flushes, thankful he's crushed against the ugly orange material.

"It's the same for me, you know. Even if it is a shitty costume, you're always so beautiful to me."

"Let's go home, baby. I want to have slow, sweet geriatric sex with you." Isak snorts, pulling away to press a kiss onto Even's cheek.

"What about the costume?" It's growing on him a little, the orange less obnoxious the more he looks at it.

"I was honestly kidding. I already ordered a Spiderman costume. To match your Deadpool one." He shoves Even into the wall, laughing.

"You're so gross. I hate that ship."

"Yeah, well. You married me." They head out of the store, hand in hand.

"Hell yeah I did."


End file.
